Too Much to Handle
by Roses Petal
Summary: IYYYYH KagKurSess; Physical abuse, suicide, and verbal abuse what more can Kagome handle? High School, is the least of her troubles as the two hottest boys in school starts to notice her. Can she handle anymore things happening?


Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing, but the plot.

Well, here it is my new story! Anyway, the Kag/Kur pairing for this story beat Sess/Kag by a long shot on both sites. '

Summary- IYY/YYH Kag/Kur/Sess; Physical abuse, suicide, and verbal abuse what more can Kagome handle? High School, is the least of her troubles as the two hottest boys in school starts to notice her. Can she handle anymore things happening?

Chapter 1-Family Problems

Kagome ached in bed, her back burning from her beatings last night. The pain had been almost unbearable last night. Now she had to deal, with school in 39 minutes as she glanced at her alarm clock it read 7:21. She hurried, trying to get ready for school fast.

"Kagome!" said Kun-Loon, her mother. "Remember to eat something before going to school." She shouted, as Kagome ran to the fridge and grabbed an apple to go.

"Bye, Mom!" She shouted, rolling her eyes at her Mom's attitude.

Once at School-

Kagome ran up the steps of the high school she went to eagerly, ready to see her friends. "Hey Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri!" she said greeting her friends at the top of the stairs.

"Did you hear, Kagome?" said the three of them together.

"Hear, what?" Kagome said, confused.

"You didn't hear…I'm sorry Kagome." The three said again running to hug Kagome in a group hug.

"What's with the hugging?" She asked them, pulling out of their embrace.

"Kagome…we heard that Inu-Yasha was cheating on you with Kikyo…" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka said quietly. Kagome stood dazed, _It couldn't be true! It just can't be!_ She thought running inside the High School and to her locker. _I know my best friend wouldn't betray me, and go out with _

_Inu-Yasha. Kikyo isn't like that!_ She argued to herself. Another part of her mind whispered to her. "It could be true Kagome…" that part said over and over again. _Its not I know!_ She said over and over again trying to block out the other voice. However, the small thought began to grow more prominent in her mind.

"I'll just have to wait for it tonight…it's our first month anniversary. I can't believe we've been together for a month!" Kagome squealed in delight, forgetting about her thoughts. "I know, I'll surprise him by making dinner at his house for the two of us." She said thoughtfully, leaning against her locker. Everything else that happened after was all a blur to Kagome as she happily thought about tonight's events.

"She's beautiful…" He said under his breath as he gazed at the dreamy Kagome.

"Kurama, would you solve this problem." Ordered the Math teacher, Hataka-Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei." He said getting out of his seat and up to the chalkboard. _No problem._ He thought as he solved the math problem and returned to his assigned seat to gaze at Kagome again. He ignored the longing gazes at him as he sat. _Kagome…that's her name, she has such a pretty name. _He thought once again as he heard the Sensei call her up to his desk. The period ended, as more thoughts of Kagome occupied Kurama's mind.

Later that night-

Kagome hummed. To any man's eye she looked amazingly beautiful in the sapphire strapless gown she wore, as she set a table for two. The table was beautifully set as well, in the middle sat a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase. Humming, she went over to the stove to taste her spaghetti with oregano leaves, basil, and other spices mixed in with the tomato sauce. Looking in the oven, she made sure that the breadsticks were not burnt. Setting the table with forks, spoons, and a butter knife she was almost ready. Kagome heard a bubbling from the kitchen. She groaned at her forgetfulness, as she took the soup off the stove letting it cool for a while. Inu-Yasha would be home anytime soon now.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, something smelled delicious to him. _And my stomach…_ He added as an after thought as his stomach growled in hunger. Walking out of his room, and down the stairs he saw a glimpse of Kagome in her strapless gown. _She's beautiful…_ He thought, as she glided around the kitchen. He would admit this to no one, if they had asked him if he had a crush on Kagome Higurashi his half-brother's girlfriend.

Flashback-

"Watch out." He said coldly, as a girl with raven black hair and colbat eyes bumped into him.

"Jerk." The raven-haired girl said walking away from him. He would be sure to remember the girl, if he were to see her anytime soon. His attention was drawn away from his thoughts as his younger half-brother walked up to him, with his arms around a very familiar girl.

"Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet Kagome. She's my new girlfriend." Inu-Yasha said happy, hugging Kagome to him. "Kagome, this is Sesshomaru Taisho my older brother." He said introducing them.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered into his ear. "That's the person that bumped into me, that jerk is your brother?"

"I know he can be a jerk sometimes Kagome, it's because he has a stick stuck up his ass." Inu-Yasha whispered back. The words "jerk" and "stick stuck up his ass" reached Sesshomaru's ears.

"Can we leave now?" asked Kagome, watching fearfully as Sesshomaru glared at the pair.

"Sure, Kags." Inu-Yasha said taking her away from him.

End Flashback-

That had been the first time he had met Kagome. His curiosity had gotten the best of him one day when Kagome had been at his home waiting for

Inu-Yasha. They had sat across from each other on separate couches. Silence had then closed over the two, like a dark cloud. He remembered that Kagome had happily opened her heart to him, as a friend as she chattered to him while he nodded every once in a while. When time came, Inu-Yasha came taking away Kagome from him. _Stop GROWLING!_ He thought commanding his stomach to stop complaining.

Kagome heard the front door opening. Stepping around the corner to the front door she heard another voice other than Inu-Yasha's.

"Why are you going out with Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked her arms around his neck while her fingers were tangled in his black hair letting her own brown eyes search his purple ones.

"I only went out with her because I pitied her she's so ugly compared to you, Kiki babe." Inu-Yasha said bringing his lips onto hers. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, she had never known that he had thought she was ugly. What made her so sad, was that he had been cheating on her with…with Kikyo. "I smell something cooking in the kitchen babe, let's go eat." He said heading towards the food that Kagome had prepared for the two of them.

"I can't believe it…" Kagome mumbled, packing away the food ready to take some home.

"Hey! Where are you taking that food!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he yelled at the woman's very, very nice backside.

"None, of your business asshole!" Kagome shouted back sad and angry at the same time.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said surprised, _She heard the whole thing, didn't she…_ He thought sadly.

"You shut up, you bastard! I can't believe you did this to me Kikyo, you're my best friend!" Kagome yelled crying and stumbling out of the kitchen and onto the stairs. Right in front of Sesshomaru's hungry stomach. "Sesshomaru?" she said looking up at his concerned face.

"Come to my room, Kagome." He said picking her up and the delicious food to deliver them to his room. If you listened closely from downstairs you could hear the sound of feet moving around in his room and if you listened even closer you could hear his soft laughter, slowly growing louder.

A few hours later-

"Thank you, Sesshomaru for taking me home." Kagome said looking at her shoe-clad feet.

"It's not a big deal Kagome, after all you cooked dinner." He said leaving her at her house.

Once at home-

Kagome breathed as she entered the house; hopefully her mother was asleep. _Hopefully…_ She thought.

"Kagome?" Kun-Loon said walking down the stairs, "You stayed longer than you said you would! You didn't even bother to call!" She shouted slapping her daughter. "You know how I get worried!" she said once again slapping her hard. Behind her hands she had taken a small branch.

"I'm sorry, mother…please don't do it." Kagome begged as her red cheeks stung painfully. Ignoring her daughter's pleas for mercy Kun-Loon took the branch and brought it onto her daughter's back again and again. Soon, her legs and arms were the next targets. "I'm sorry mother please forgive me, I promise it won't happen again." Kagome said, sobbing on the ground.

"It better not!" Kun-Loon said stopping, and hugging her daughter. "Don't ever worry me like that again." She whispered into Kagome's hair. Kagome, was in too much pain to answer. "Time for bed young lady!" Shouted her mother leaving Kagome on the floor.

"How could you, mother…" Kagome, whispered sobbing as she dragged her beaten body to her room. She knew her mother would forget all about her pain tomorrow. That was how things had always been since she was 8, her grandfather had never bothered to protest her from her mother's abuse. "I don't want to keep living like this…. I can't, I won't…" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Kagome…"

"Who's there…" Kagome whispered as she looked outside her window. "Maybe it was the wind." She said to herself. She changed into her nightclothes, and getting into bed hoping the aching would stop by the time she had to get up for school.

A/N: So what do you guys think of my story so far? I know you guys want me to finish my other stories…but I have good news! I will be closing up **"Love Over Boundaries**" In one chapter, I will post it once I finish it. Another good thing for you guys, I have a new crossover for you guys! It's a **YGO/IY** crossover, except in this fic, everyone is human and there is no such thing as duel monsters! It should be out by either tomorrow, or the next day after. **This Thursday April 28th is my birthday!** That is why I am busting my but to get these new stories out!

I also have bad news…**my computer time has been cut to 1 hour a day**…so chapters will be delayed.

**I still need a beta reader!** So hurry up people:3 Wish me a happy birthday this Thursday! **It's April 28th !**


End file.
